


Superheroes like Comics too!

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, i'm not projecting you're projecting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: Robin III, Impulse, and Superboy are booooooored ... until!





	Superheroes like Comics too!

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on behalf of my best source for all things Tim, thattimdrakeguy! All the words are theirs, circa October 2018 when news of Young Justice had just been announced! I just tweaked a bit here and there :)

The day was long slow and plodding. With no practical crimes to stop. Tim kept insisting that they should leave the space-based crimes to the Justice League and not bother themselves. Such an answer was heartbreaking to the 2/3s of the YJ boys properly known as the "immature" ones. They sat around an old Justice League meeting table in the Justice Cave. They all seemed like they could fall asleep at any moment. Kon held his feet on the table with his sunglasses hiding his closed eyes, Bart was slouched in his chair fidgeting like he was close to losing his mind, but Tim sat still holding his head up with his hands.

"Another ... slow ... boring ... lame day." Tim's eyelids were getting heavy. He was having flashbacks to his lecturing chemistry teacher from freshman year.

None of the boys were having much luck with too many of their days as of late. Each of them had their ups and down but excitement was seen sparingly. Barely seen, even. Crime in Gotham was either too high for a certain Boy Wonder or so small it was like trying to punch a wall: too hard to mess up, and it hurts more than excite. He thought maybe he could actually use some of the energy Kon and Bart have in spades, but much to his sadness they seemed to be just as drained as him.

Bart kept being held down by Max and wasn't allowed to do to much. Took some prodding and puppy eyes just to visit the team for another time out. As long as he did his homework, which drained the poor lad more than any marathon would.

As for Kon, for once he just wasn't feeling it, and grumbled, "Lame? Ain't that something you bats like? Everything all sterile and everything. All perfect and spotless," Kon remarked, removing his shades and messing with his hair, with his feet still firmly planted on the table much like a Fonzie impersonator. He was already planning his next smart remark.

Bart chimed in, "SHINY AND CHROME!"

"Shiny and ... what?" Clone boy thought he had just entered a conversation that was never started. "Bart, what does that even mean?" Kon never did think Bart was all that bright, his mind was backwards and forwards at the same time as far as he could tell.

"Batman! Ya know, perfect and spotless ... SHINY AND CHROME!" Bart's almost mystic-like logic shone like his hypothetical chrome as he stood up in his chair.

"Yeah ... sure, Imp."

Bart slumped back down in his chair and crossed his arms and legs; he started to pout and sour up, refusing to look anyone in the eye anymore. "They never talked like this in the Justice Scouts ... well, 'sept that one time when ... Tiger Kid accidentally torched the kitchen."

Tim raised an eyebrow, a typical move of his when one of his teammates said something stupid (which is quite often), but this time he was more confused than the likes of frustrated. "Torched the kitchen? Bart, I've read every issue. That never happened."

"Yeah, it did! Issue 141--"Bart moved his hands as he visioned the cover in his mind. "THE GREAT ATTACK OF EGYPT!"  His face became dopey as he reminised  reading it in the future VR world that he was raised in. "It's a classic! How could you have you never read it?"

"Sorry to say, Imp, but Justice Scouts ended at issue 82." Kon smirked. "Guess your just wrong again, dim-wit." He stretched his back to relax himself to prepare himself for the ensuing argument he was planning to make happened just for something fun to actually occur.

Bart pounded his upset fist on the table like an annoyed toddler, gritting his teeth. "NO IT DIDN'T IT WAS BROUGHT BACK!!" he assured with the confidence of a king.

Neither one of the black-haired boys were expecting to be amazed by something Bart said, especially on that day of all days. Tim was already trying to figure how that would even work as he knew there were tons of problems for that to work. It was his favorite comic, he knew everything about it, and he tried to follow the characters in other comics the best he could, especially his favorite, the leader.

The Boy Wonder rose out of his chair, catching Impulse off guard (which wasn't very hard). "It gets brought back? When! You better not be joking, Bart!"

Kon blinked: It wasn't very much like Robin to get excited in front of his team; it goes against his infamous Robin persona that he always puts on around his friends. They weren't ever used to seeing their leader actually be happy about something, so this was too odd.

Bart was stuck in perpetual "Uhhh" mode as Tim ran to the other side of the table to get closer to Bart. "I think ... ummmmmmm ... January ... of uhhhhhh ... next year?"

Robin Number Three began to have an innocent glow emanating from him as he shed his Robin persona to show enthusiasm for something he had only dreamed of. He glanced over at Kon hoping for them to share a happy moment but Kon only looked confused at why he was so happy. It was only a dumb little comic to him, but it was something to look forward to for Tim.

"No way!" Tim bounced on his toes. "I have to look this up!" He grinned as he ran for his laptop at a top speed that Bruce could only wish to see out of him on the field. His hair stood up like how it did on the days he spikes his hair, typically with WAY to much hair gel. His face was starting to turn a fresh healthy pink from his blood starting to move. “Looks like I may have to hack into the Justice Scouts site … Batman wouldn’t like that but Oracle might be proud.”

Kon finally took his feet off of the table and onto the ground as he sauntered his way to Tim's desk, wondering what could be so exciting but never wanting to admit it. Seeing what would make the mysterious and standoffish Robin feel and emote glee was the amazing thing he was gonna see for the day and he wanted to get full coverage for his memory banks.

"YES!" cheered Tim as soon as he saw the planned announcement. "IT IS COMING BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S TRUE!" Tim's eyes were shining, so close was he to doing a dance in excitement "I haven't seen the Justice Scouts in years! Oh and their redesigns are amazing!"

Kon and Bart awkwardly shuffled a bit back as they looked at each other and shrugged. They never knew Tim could be such a nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation that inspired this cute fluff (approximation):  
> thattimdrakeguy: i want to write something but i dunno what  
> shmoo92: Tim learning his favourite comic book's been rebooted?   
> thattimdrakeguy: ASDK;JFAS THATS PERFECT


End file.
